pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lacie
Lacie (Reishi ''レイシ) was a Baskerville as well as a Child of Misfortune, who was killed upon being sacrificed to the Abyss. Lacie was also a part of an experiment with the Glen at the time, which lead to the creation of Alice and The Intention of the Abyss. Lacie also created a life by bringing a black rabbit doll into the Abyss, which was later transformed into the Chain Oz the B-Rabbit. Appearance Up until Retrace LXV, Lacie's full profile hadn't been shown. Now, Lacie is revealed to share a lot of physical traits with Alice, having the same facial structure, if not a little more defined by maturity. Lacie's hair is also styled differently, as she does not wear braids, but is very similar to Alice's in length yet black rather than dark brown. When she was younger she often wore different dresses in varying colors, she was wearing a simple white summer dress when she met Jack. When she is older she wears an entirely purple outfit that consists of a purple choker around her neck with a bow, a purple dress that varies in shades from light to dark with a ruffle design around the shoulders, down the front and at the end of the sleeves, that reach her elbows and dark purple shoes. Personality Lacie doesn't appear to be mentally stable. Her personality is much like that of the Will of the Abyss, even mirroring her personality whilst she danced in the raining blood, as the Will and Cheshire did the same in Albus' blood. Her emotions also tend to change fiercely, ranging from bloodthirsty and explosive, to happy and calm. As an adult, she exhibits more control over her emotions. At times, she shows a bitter streak, although at this point she has accepted her death as an inevitability. She is shown to love singing, and cares for her brother and Revis greatly. As a child, she was argumentative and frequently had rows with Oswald, but as an adult she is calmer and calculative in her actions. Her stability is still questionable, and Revis describes her as fickle and forgetful. It looks as though she hates to observe lonliness, as she often spends her time with others whom seem lonely when she runs off and offers a homeless Jack her company when she's thirteen. Later, while visiting the Core of the Abyss, she brings it a gift so that it won't have to be alone anymore and promises to bring more friends. Quotes *"You see... I've run away from home. I'm not going back until he apologizes!"'' *''"I despise common sense. I've seen the world from every possible angle. This cruel, ridiculous, beautiful world."'' *''"I didn't want to use my powers because I didn't want to be traced here... but you dared to hurt Jack."'' *''"It's a pity, but I'll have to part with you here."'' *"You finally asked me a question. Are you interested in me now?" *"You...You're not afraid of a Child of Misfortune?" *''"Don't forget the name 'Baskerville' next time...come look for me."'' *"It's not true that you've lost everything. It's just that...you've lost the will to live." *''"Shining, Glittering, Stardust is dancing. My body is cloaked in Golden Light. I'm going to meet the Lonely One."'' *''(To Revis) "This is the ninth time you've broken your promise isn't it...?"'' *(To Revis) "Don't be silly that would be pointless...Since...I'm going to die soon." *"Goodbye, Jack." *''(To Oswald)'' "What's wrong Nii-sama? Let's get this over with." *''(To Jack) "If you accept everything you're told without question, you'll lose your ability to think. Even if you reached the same conclusion, it would still be worth analyzing the reasons behind it."'' *''(To the Core) "I will disappear but if you should find this child of mine please try to be friends."'' *''"Hey ! Look look ! Aren't they cute, these little twin rabbits?! One is mine, and the other is for you."'' *''"I'll bring another new friend for you next time. So that you won't be alone, even when I am no longer here."'' *''"It is true that...that day...I spoke to you on a whim...I'd run away from the mansion after a quarrel with my brother...and you were just a way to kill time before they fetched me back.I'd completely forgotten that I gave you one of my earrings. and yet you...All you want is to be by my side. you've never asked for any more than that. the only time you touched me intentionally was when we were reunited."'' *''(To Jack) "Just as I thought, you are strange...Very strange..."'' *''"I'd meant to... turn away from you if you became pushy...But even though you look like you couldn't live without me...you never dared to cross the line you'd drawn yourself. You look like you have eyes only for me... and yet no one is reflected there."'' *''(to Oswald) "I'm sorry. I've been too harsh with you..."'' *''(to Oswald) "I love this world."'' *''"Please Nii-sama...dont blame yourself. I was born with red eyes and I've been through a lot becasue of that, but I.....never considered myself unfortunate."'' *''"Thanks to these eyes...I came to understand how cruel and despicable people can be...but that also allowed me appreciate the true beauty. All you have to do is look at thing from different persepective."'' *''"Once I realized that the thing we usually take for granted are really miracles, I came to see everything in it's precious empheral beauty."'' *''"But Im not Nii-sama. Im just a lot more cynical than other people."'' *''"This is not like me…It’s because of Jack…"'' *''"Up until now I hadn't realized that disappearing from this world... No longer being able to be by your side.... Would be so lonely..."'' *''"Who would have thought that it would be this lonely?"'' Chapter Appearences Trivia *Lacie is an anagram for Alice (her daughter) and Celia. *In "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland", the Dormouse tells Alice a story about three girls called Elsie, '''Lacie '''and Tillie who lived down a well and ate treacle. Lewis Carroll based these girls on the three Liddell sisters who inspired him to write the books: Lorina Charlotte (L.C.), Alice (Lacie is an anagram of Alice), and Edith Matilda (Tillie). *Lacie greatly resembles Claudia, the female main character of Crimson-Shell, both of them having long black hair and red eyes. *Lacie knew how and why she would die at a young age from Revis, the current Glen at that point, when they were heading towards the Baskerville estate, and because she understood why she was to die, she was okay with it. *Lacie declared that she isn't the lover nor mother of Jack when Glen asks her about her feelings for him and declares him as nothing more than a play toy to entertain her until her death. Category:Baskervilles Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Contractors Category:Female Category:Child of Misfortune Category:Servants Category:Human Category:Abyss Category:Illegal Contractors